lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/AncarCraft: The Fourth Age
AncarCraft: The Fourth Age AncarCraft: The Fourth Age is the first Italian Server with the Lord Of The Ring Mod! The Fourth Age focuses on presenting you the immense Content of the LOTR Mod. Additionally, a Number of Plugins (not too intrusive) are used to offer you great GamePlay and a great Way to vent your Anger. Sharpen your Swords and Battleaxes, arrange your Armour and venture out to conquer Middle-earth by defeating Hordes of Orcs, Elves, Hobbits, Trees and much more! Choose the Race of your character (Human, Elf, Orc or Dwarf) and decide which Faction (Kingdom) earns your Character's Loyalty! Server IP: mc.ancarnetwork.ga We are anxious for a com-memorable Adventure with Roleplay, War and so on! For more informations, read our Wiki! http://ancar-network.wikia.com/wiki/Ancar_Network_Wiki Kingdoms (Factions): Durin's Folk: '''The Dwarves of Durin's Folk are now led by King Fundin once again, who retook the Leadership from Fili (MarsonX), who before him replaced the Regency of Anatar The Red (OdinHaddock), who reigned in the the Stead of Fundin until his Return. Fundin has returned to his Post as King before that by his son Dain Ironfoot, who replaced Riccardicus. The Stronghold of Khazad-Dûm is finished, now the Capital of the Kingdom is the greatest City-Fortress in the World (3,500 x 5,000+, over 500 Halls and more). Durin's Folk owns Parts of the Misty Mountains, the Grey Mountains and the Iron Hills, in Addition to the Lonely Mountain (Erebor), and some Colonies like Thorin's Halls and the Glittering Caves. The current Situation is grimm for the Longbeards, due to heavy Attacks from inside Khazad-Dûm by Gondor, who declared a War, and because of the Great Split between Durin's Folk and the Blue Dwarves. Now the King is Fili and the precedent ruler, Anatar, is currently still deciding wether to create a vassal, or even independent Realm of the Iron Hills, but before that happens, he swore he will take Gundabad, in the name of Mahal and Fundin, but his Hopes are now dimminished, for he has wandered off into far eastern Lands, hardly ever to be seen again. His Brother Stannis has now risen to Power, and some Tragedies are on their Way... Now with the return of the King Fundin, the Dwarves of Durin's Folk are rising once again to take their Place as the most powerful Peoples as they once were. '''Blue Dwarven: '''Dwarves of the Blue Mountains are led by the King Frenin (HOSTIS), who replaced the previus reigning of Fodgrumin (HOSTIS) and blackorigin_. The Blue Dwarves have saw a new light of prosperity with the arriving of Fodgrumin. The Stronghold-City of Nogrod is concluded, the Halls of Belegost are ampliated, and many new fortress and cities have been created in this time. Luin Dum, a City-Fortress built by Fodgrumin, and is the actual capital of the reign. Blue Dwarves own, besides cities in blue mountains, a fortress in Grey Mountains called Ered Dum. '''Gondor: '''The great Kingdom of the Men of Gondor was once ruled by King hamidm1234, who abandoned his post to make Way for King Wolfen. The Kingdom of Gondor has experienced an economic Stalemate - Politics, but everything has changed with the Advent of King SirMatte (Elessar). He has restructured the Eilenach Fortress, expanded the City of Ethring (once Home of Wolfen). Elessar (SirMatte_) built the impressive City and Capital of Minas Tirith, and many other Fortresses throughout his Reign. Now Elessar (SirMatte_) has passed away and the new King Hexnethor (Hexperim) has successed the Throne. The current Ruler has built many new Fortresses as well, like the Fort of Halifirien at the Border with Rohan. Hexnethor (Hexperim) has started a very great Project of intense and deep Reformation of Gondor's Administration. He has improved the Economy, creating new Farms in all of his Reign, he has reformed, with the Help of the High General of Lebennin, now Supreme General Amandil (Bolg), the Politician Ranks and has created a Military Carreer with other Ranks. During his Reign, Hexnethor (Hexperim) motivated the Foundation of new Cities, especially in Gondor Provinces that had been neglected by its Predecessors. He has founded the Cities of Steadwick and Minas Polaris. Others Men, like Numendil (custode99), founded the City of Summerfell on Tolfalas, and Amandil (Bolg) founded the city of Minas Brethil in Lebennin. Many new Politicians and Ranks were formed, with many Players claiming them, for example Numendil (custode99) was the supreme General of Gondor for long time and Ruler of Tolfalas, he who has proven brave by fighting in all Battles and standing against many powerful Foes of Gondor. There is also Amandil (Bolg), who used rose trough the Ranks quickly, therefore becoming the Master of Industry of Gondor as well as Supreme General, High General of Lebennin and therefore its Governor. Another Example would be Ankor (XxKUBICEKxX), who has become the Governor of the Blackroot Vale as well as the King's personal King's Guard Member, therefore getting a prestigious Role within the Kingdom and a high and respected Rank and now is a great Figure in Gondor, but that is not all he has done, he also helped Hexnethor himself to become the new King, alongside a few more, but not many, which makes him even more unique. '''Rohan: '''The Kingdom of the Horse Lords was once governed by Eomer (tuonobotto), he built Edoras and has placed its Capital there. After that, he has finished to Fortress the Helm's Deep, and other Structures and Fortresses throughout the Mark! His old Friend Theodred (Sirmatte_) was regent for long time, then he passed away. Rohan is now ruled by King Elfwine (Fvaltrock), he built the city of Aldburg. '''Dunland: '''The Tribes of Dunland are now united by a central Government. Dunland in the past continuous Rivalries with Rohan, so the Fords of Isen became a Trench between them. For a long Time the King of Dunland was Onerves, but now he has passed away... Now the new Generations of Dunlendings are rising trough the Ranks and are preparing for their Conquests and Wars. For some time, after Onerves, Dunland was ruled by King Leodric, that built the city of Thornheart and placed here the capital of his reign. The current king is Brasus (PhoenixDood). '''Rangers Of The North: '''The Kingdom of Arnor is rebuilt with Morgorf (King Aravorn) as its King is reigning in Fornost. A long time ago, another Dúnedain, named Aleksej was reigning in Annúminas and he wanted to either claim the Throne or create an independent Kingdom of Arthedain, but he failed and fled from the Kingdom, to now return, with perhaps a new Plan... the Peace and Prosperity rule in the restored Kingdom of Arnor, while King Aravorn (Morgorf) has finished building the new City/Fortress of Tharbad. '''Mordor: The dark Kingdom of the Eye is led by Sauron (DragonMaster), since the Dawn has continued with Courage and Strength, his Wars against Free Peoples, who are Humans, Dwarves and Elves, bringing both great victories and heavy defeats! Sauron has built many Forts to hold his Numbers and immense Armies, ready to conquer the World. Gundabad: 'The King of Gundabad once was Azog (Concano), who built the City-Fortress of Mount Gundabad, but now he's been inactive for long Time. Bolg was a very powerful Uruk, bringing Death to his Foes, and with his great Archery, he is going to play a big Role in History, but now he seen the Light and has joined Forces with Gondor, together with another Azog, leaving Gundabad empty of Players. Now the Orcs of Gundabad have no Leader to protect them and to command them. Who wants to become the new King of mighty Gundabad? '''Angmar: '''The fallen evil Kingdom of the North, called Angmar is ruled by a few Tribes of Orcs and Trolls, but it doesn't have a main ruling Figure. The current Inhabitants of Angmar live in the Fortress of Carn Dûm, and is eager to conquer all of Eriador and the Free Peoples. The new king of Angmar is finally Shagrat (hyperkillerTv), that built the city of Ghâsh Lug. '''Isengard: '''The Tower of Isengard is ruled by King Saruman (KeyLime17), whose power increases every day. After he lost wars against Gondor, Saruman decided to retreat to Isengard, to isolate himself. His Uruks are gathering and bringing all their armies together, anxious to spill the blood of Men and Elves and others alike. Will the Forces of Isengard win this War, or will the Alliance of Rohan prevail? '''Dol Guldur: ' The dark and evil Creatures that lurk in Mirkwood were once led by Emperor_Nathan, who has unfortunately left us. The Tribes of the Hill of Sorcery are currently led by King The_General. '''High Elves: '''The last uncorrupted Kingdom of the High Elves is ruled by King Klimmesil. Many Cities emerged in the past in the ancient Lands of the High Elves, like Rivendell. Klimmesil is now building a new City in his Realm, that once finished, will become the Capital of his fair and great Kingdom. '''Lothlórien: The beautiful Kingdom of Lothlórien was once ruled by Trild900, who has built the fortified town of Caras Galadhon and Cerin Amroth, where he transfered the Seat of the Kingdom. Now that Trild900 has passed away, and the Galadhrim are looking for a new Leader. One new Elf has answered the Call, and wishes to become King of Lothlórien after his city is built. Silvan Elves: ''' The Realm of the Wood-Elves was once ruled by Finrod (Molol97). After building an impressive palace in the Wastes of the Woodland Realm, he passed away and then the new king Thranduil (Molo97) who began the Construction of the imposing Thranduil's Halls. Now the last King disappeared so no one rule of Silvan Elves, who will claim the throne of the Woodland Realm? '''Rhudel: '''The Easterling Tribes of Rhúdel seek a valid Guide trough these rough Times of despair and Death. With the right Ruler, they could become a serious Threat to the Lands of the West. Who wants to become the King of Rhúdel? An Easterling built a city and might become the new king. '''Wainriders: '''The Wainriders are a Confederation of Easterling Tribes that live east of Rhúdel, near the City of Balcaras, one of the few permanent Cities of this Faction and of the Area. The City is under Titano03's Management, who claims to be the next King, and is on a good path to it. '''Dorwinion: The Wine-Lands of the Rhun Sea are currently led by King Duinor (TheRaggedyMiner) who usurped peacefully the throne from the last King Rainbow_Tree, who built the City of Gwinlond. Dale: '''The Northmen-Kingdom of old stands proudly to this Day. Even leaderless, they are strong People, with many new Players joining them, some chasing the Dream of becoming the King. '''Works Built or Under Construction: Here a list of Recognized Cities or Forts of all factions. R. Fort mean Recognized Fort, cities don't need to be specified. Durin's Folk * Khazad-dûm: Built (Misty Mountains, Very large) * Dor Rad: Built (Misty Mountains) * Dain's Halls: Built (Grey Mountains) * Scatha's Lair Fortress: Built (Grey Mountains) * Erebor: Built ''' * '''Azanulimbar-dúm: Built (Iron Hills) * East Peak: Built (Iron Hills) * Gimli's Fortness: Built (Iron Hills) * Thorin's Halls: Built to (Blue Mountains) * Zirak-Dûm: Under Construction * Thora: Built (Vales of Anduin) Dale * Lake Town/Esgaroth: Built ''' * '''Winterfell: Under Construction Silvan Elves * Thranduil Halls: Built (Awaiting Reconstruction) * Molol's Halls: Built * River Gate: Built Lothlorien * Cerin Amroth: Built * Caras Galadhon: Built ''' * '''House of Nimrodel: Under Construction High Elves * Ost-In-Edhil: Built (Eregion) * Elostirion: Built (Tower Hills) * Imladris: Built (Rivendell) * Grey Havens: Built * Forlindon: Under Construction * Ilyath Elunor: Built ''' * '''Forlond: Built Gondor * Eilenach: Built (Awaiting Reconstruction) * Ethring: Built (Awaiting Reconstruction) * Cair Andros: Built (Awaiting Reconstruction) * Amon-Dìn: Built (Awaiting Reconstruction) * Osgiliath: Built (Awaiting Reconstruction) * Minas Tirith: Under Reconstruction * Lond Daer: Built (Awaiting Reconstruction) * Summerfell: Under Construction * Steadwick: Built ''' * '''Minas Brethil: Under Construction * Minas Polaris: Under Construction * Halifirien Border Fortress: Built ''' * '''Minas Sernis: Built * Poros: Built * Dorhan: Built (R. Fort) * Andrail: Built (R. Fort) * Rast Hanadh: Built (R. Fort) * Beechgate: Built * Woodsword: Built (R. Fort) Northern Dúnedain/Rangers of the North * Annúminas: Built (Awaiting Reconstruction) * Fornost: Built ' * '''Bree: Built '(Independent) * 'Tharbad: Built ' * 'Weathertop: Built ' * '''Beriodin: Built (R. Fort) * Tarsis: Built Rohan * Thunder Peak: Built ' * '''Edoras: Built ' * 'Helm's Deep: Built ' * 'Dunharrow (Camp): Built ' * 'Dunharrow: (City of the Dead): Built ' * 'Aldburg: Built ' * '''Westburg: Built (R. Fort) Mordor * Amon Angren: Built (Awaiting Reconstruction) * Nargroth: Built (Awaiting Reconstruction) * Fornurnen: Built (Awaiting Reconstruction) * Barad-Dur: Under Construction' * Morannon: Built ''' '''Blue Dwarves * Belegost: Built ' * '''Nogrod: Built ' * 'Azaghal Dûm: Built ' * 'Luin Dûm: Built ' * '''Ered Dûm: Built (Grey Mountains) Gundabad * Mount Gundabad: Built ' * '''Bolg's Halls: Built ' * 'Mount Methedras Fortress: Built ' '''Isengard * Orthanc: Built ''' '''Angmar * Carn Dûm: Built * Ghâsh Lug: Built * Burz Kala: Built (R. Fort) Dol Guldur * Dol Guldur Fortress: Built ''' * '''City of The_General: Built Rhudel * Khamul's Tower: Built ''' '''Wainriders * Balcaras: Built ''' '''Harad * Vejsha Athasa: Built Dunland * Thornheart: Built ''' '''Dorwinion * Gwinlond: Built * Fillias: Under Construction Category:Servers